


Dangerous Issues

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 米x加娘+仏英。人类AU。架空。灵感来自于《千禧年三部曲》、The Hours、Person of Interest等，设定有参考。地名纯属虚构。设定若有与现实不符之处，请多多包涵。





	1. Chapter 1

弗朗西斯被捕的消息传到编辑部时，阿尔弗雷德刚写完稿，正趴在桌子上睡迟来的觉。值班办公室的电话铃声让他稍微从混沌的梦中回到了现实。他动了动脑袋，想调整一下颈椎的姿势，耳朵下意识地捕捉轻声接电话的同事的说话声。

他才听了几句就意识到事情不对。他猛地站了起来，差点把桌上的咖啡打翻。所有人原先都屏息盯着接电话的人看，听到阿尔弗雷德这传来的噪声后又扭头看向阿尔弗雷德。他快步走向电话机，而接电话的同事已经将电话挂了。

“发生什么了？”

贝露琪摇了摇头：“亚瑟的电话。他说……”她犹豫了一下，“弗朗西斯被捕了。”

“他就说了这些？”阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉，“没别的了？”贝露琪点了点头，于是阿尔弗雷德从文件堆中翻出了自己的手机，给亚瑟打电话，然而只能听见嘟嘟的忙音。他站在原地想了一会儿，把钱包塞到了牛仔裤后面的口袋，然后披上了夹克。他快步走向办公室的门，然后听到贝露琪在他身后喊：“亚瑟说他正在回编辑部的路上——”

然后办公室的门一开，差点撞到阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟·柯克兰边打电话边走进来，无视了周围其他人的注视，直接进了小办公室。阿尔弗雷德就跟在他后面，顺手把门关上。亚瑟瞪了他一眼，他没理，坐在椅子上打量着亚瑟桌上的小盆栽。等亚瑟打电话的时间大概有一个世纪。阿尔弗雷德猜大概是基尔伯特，弗朗西斯和亚瑟的老友，一个讲义气也帮得上忙的警察。他数着盆栽的叶片来打发时间。

“发生什么了？是不是和他最近的调查有关？我们得帮他！”在亚瑟刚说完“谢了，基尔伯特”后，阿尔弗雷德立刻插嘴。亚瑟没有立刻回答，而是倒了一杯红茶，一口喝了下去。

“不清楚，”亚瑟摇了摇头，“只知道是枪击案，死了几个警察，他是第一嫌疑人。”

“那不可能！”阿尔弗雷德说，“会不会是陷害？”

亚瑟盯着他看，“够了，阿尔弗雷德，先把你自己手头的调查做好。”

“你不要觉得你是我半个哥哥就可以指挥我，”阿尔弗雷德理直气壮地回答，“英雄决定要插手的话就没法改变。还有——稿子我已经交了。”说完之后他便走出办公室，径直走向弗朗西斯的办公桌。

亚瑟·柯克兰坐在座位上，看着阿尔弗雷德，不禁叹了口气。阿尔弗雷德是他的表弟。阿尔弗雷德在从新闻系毕业后，不顾父母的反对跑去当了几年兵，回来后便在亚瑟的推荐下到这个新闻杂志社里工作。阿尔弗雷德是一个精力充沛，血气方刚的年轻人，因为几篇揭露报道而声名鹊起。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦则是杂志社中的前辈，也是最开始指导阿尔弗雷德的人。尽管当初亚瑟极力反对（“不能让阿尔弗雷德跟着你这个变态工作”），但他最后拗不过阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯。

他摸了摸左手无名指，现在那里什么都没戴，只是皮肤上有一个比别的地方稍白的环。他靠在椅背上，闭眼思索了一会儿，然后打开自己的电脑，登录邮箱，开始查看基尔伯特发来的文件。

阿尔弗雷德大概浏览了一下这些文件，但没有什么收获。这些都是弗朗西斯以前的调查资料，但为了避免文件被警察收走而找不到有用的资料，他把几份可能有用的东西拿到了复印室复印。复印室里只有他一个人，他默默地把一张张资料放在复印机上。复印机嗡嗡作响，吐出一张张白纸。

“阿尔？”一个女声响起。阿尔弗雷德回头，看到贝露琪站在复印室门口，手里拿着一份档案，“亚瑟让我把这个交给你，说越快越好。”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，然后咧嘴一笑。他几乎是从贝露琪手中抢过档案，直接站在复印室读了起来。贝露琪想了想，没接着说话，悄悄地从房里退了出去。

2

亚瑟·柯克兰站在病房门口，和两名在执勤的警察点点头算是打过招呼。他握住病房门的门把，沉思了好一会儿才开门进去。他看到那个他再熟悉不过的人躺在病床上，突然很想转身出门，再抽根烟。

他放弃了这个念头，在弗朗西斯床边坐下，把自己带来的康乃馨放在床头柜上。弗朗西斯躺在床上，穿着病号服，手上还打着点滴。他看起来很憔悴。他们两人沉默地对视了一会儿，亚瑟突然有了像大学时那样狠狠揍弗朗西斯一顿的冲动。

“你是被陷害的吧？”他想了想，省去了对他的健康的问候。

“亚瑟你不相信我吗？”

“根本没有对你有利的证据。你体内检测出了LSD，手枪上也当然只有你的指纹，”亚瑟说，“咖啡馆阁楼除了你外就没有别的人，监控坏了，现场一片混乱，而且死的是警察——你明白后果的吧？警方现在打算尽快结案，虽然基尔伯特已经尽量参与了——”

“哈，那还真是多谢了。”弗朗西斯微微一笑。

“你能不能有点自觉？”亚瑟站了起来。他眼前这个人确实成功地惹怒了他——或者说他在见到弗朗西斯后他的耐心都消失殆尽了。警方大半夜来搜查他家和办公室，这让他的早晨并不是那么愉快。“警察今天搜过我家了，是的，完全忽略了我和你已经分居半年的事实。当然，你留在办公室的东西也被收走了，”他又接着对弗朗西斯发了一通牢骚。弗朗西斯安静地听着。

亚瑟说着说着气消了一半，他看着弗朗西斯，叹了口气，“……我刚问过医生。他说你并没有什么大碍，很快就可以出院了。”

“你很担心我嘛。”

“我才不是在担心你，只是看在认识多年的份上没法坐视不管，”亚瑟不耐烦地站了起来，“我先走了。”

“……照顾好你自己，”弗朗西斯突然握住他的手，“还有家里的玫瑰花。”

亚瑟愣了一下，然后稍稍用力回握他的手，接着推门走出了房间。

他走出医院，从口袋里掏出烟盒和打火机。他点着烟，用手指轻轻摸着打火机上的玫瑰浮雕。那是他和弗朗西斯第一次约会时弗朗西斯送他的，尽管那时他们都还不吸烟。亚瑟站着沉思了一会儿，然后开车回家。他仔细回味着刚刚的对话，弗朗西斯已经给了他足够的提示，也让他警觉起来。

阿尔弗雷德简直倒霉透顶。他在弗朗西斯被捕的地点附近转悠。他推断当时弗朗西斯正在和他调查的线人见面，但他并没有调查附近监控的权力。他观察了周围的环境，这里是繁华大街的支路，适合不引人注意地会面，也能让人混在人群中不留痕迹地离开。咖啡馆的灯没有开，门口拉着警戒线。他站在街角思考着下一步的行动，琢磨着想办法找咖啡馆店员谈一谈。最后他决定先去麦当劳填饱肚子。然而当他将手伸向牛仔裤的后袋时，发现他的钱包不知被什么人偷走了。他挠挠头：坏事总是结伴而来。

幸好车钥匙还在。他回到车上，在储物箱里翻出一些零钱来付停车费。正当他打算开车回家时，他的手机响了。他在外套口袋里摸出自己的手机，发现是个不认识的号码。

“你好……”听筒里传来一个女孩儿的声音，“请问是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生吗？”

“是的，”他稍稍有点不耐烦，但他透过听筒也能感觉到女孩儿的小心翼翼，于是他又把语气放缓了一些，“有什么事吗？”

“我在十字街路口捡到你的钱包，”女孩的声音仍旧怯怯的，仿佛下一秒她的声音就会消失，“钱包里有你的名片，所以我给你打了个电话……”

失而复得的钱包让阿尔弗雷德感觉心情好了一些。他将女孩约到附近的麦当劳。他用手机登录电子邮箱，并没有新邮件提醒，看来亚瑟没有获得新的线索。他打开了收音机，先开车回家拿点咖啡钱。

3

阿尔弗雷德走进麦当劳，扫视了几遍才看到坐在角落的棕红色头发的女孩。他走了过去，“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，”他朝她微笑，从口袋里掏出驾照递给她。她点了点头，“玛格丽特，叫我梅格就好，”看了看他的驾照，又看了看他，确认无误后从手提包里拿出他的钱包递给了他。

“务必让我请你吃点东西表达感谢，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你想吃什么？”

“啊不用了……”梅格推辞，但看到阿尔弗雷德坚持的表情，她还是松了口，“那就……草莓味的圣代吧。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，过了一会儿端了两杯圣代，两个汉堡和一杯可乐回来。在将餐盘放到桌上的时候，他仔细打量了梅格。坐在他对面的姑娘明显很紧张，腰背挺直，双手紧紧攥着长裙。阿尔弗雷德有些不解地摸摸下巴：难道自己长了一张凶神恶煞的脸？

亚瑟·柯克兰回到家中。他走到阳台，那一小丛玫瑰早就因为疏于打理，枝蔓随意地生长。他一下子心软了下来，给玫瑰浇了点水。但现在不是修剪枝蔓的时候。他回到房间里，开始打量衣柜。这个衣柜是基尔伯特的祖父，一个老木匠，在他和弗朗西斯结婚时送的。抽屉上有玫瑰的浮雕，亚瑟拉开其中的一个，拿出里面的杂物，拆开了隔板。抽屉里有一个暗格，基尔伯特把柜子送过来时告诉过他们（“保证秘密，不管是警察还是小偷都不会发现”），他们也就用这个暗格来存放需要保密的文件。

他打开暗格，里面杂七杂八放着几个档案袋。他翻了翻，发现了一个黑色的小本子。他认出来这是弗朗西斯的笔记本。弗朗西斯总是在调查进行到七成左右才向他上报调查内容，所以亚瑟对他的调查一头雾水。

他拿着笔记本，找到了最新的一页，又往前翻了几页，看到了最新的记录。他看着弗朗西斯的花体字，眉头紧锁。然后他继续翻了翻档案袋，从中挑出了一个。他给阿尔弗雷德发了条短信，然后坐在床上读起了文件。

阿尔弗雷德边吃汉堡边打量坐在他对面的梅格。她黑眼圈有点重，化了淡妆，但头发没有好好打理；她肩膀与背是紧的，只坐在椅子的边缘，眼神也四处张望，好像随时准备逃跑一样。当阿尔弗雷德吃掉一个汉堡时他的手机响了。他划开锁屏，看到是亚瑟的短信：

“新线索，来我家。”

他急忙跳了起来，吓了梅格一跳，手中的勺子差点掉到桌上。

“抱歉，有点急事，”他说，“我先走了，今天真的非常感谢你——”他迟疑了一下，从钱包里掏出名片，“抱歉，也许有点唐突——但我觉得你看起来好像遇到了一点麻烦。如果我能帮得上忙的话，请联系我。”没等梅格回答他就匆忙走了，还剩下一个汉堡和半杯可乐。


	2. Chapter 2

4

“黑警？！”阿尔弗雷德听到这句话后瞪大了眼睛。亚瑟交叉双臂靠在柜子上，看着阿尔弗雷德读完那些文件。阿尔弗雷德读得很快，时不时看一看文件上用回形针夹着的照片，脸上的表情也是难得的严肃。

“真是劲爆的消息。我能理解为什么弗朗西斯最近和警察杠上了，”阿尔弗雷德把资料叠好，又拿出了之前亚瑟给他的文件夹，看了看两个死了的警察的照片，“啊，他们也在弗朗西斯的资料上。”

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟对视了一会儿，他们都共同想到了两个词——嫁祸，和灭口。

“看来我们可以整理一下事情经过了。那天弗朗西斯去咖啡馆，大概是要见他的线人——也许是那两个死了的警察。但是他们被黑警跟踪了。然后在咖啡馆里弗朗被注射了LSD，两个警察被杀，既是嫁祸给弗朗西斯，也是对叛徒的惩罚。”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸下巴,“一次见两个线人？感觉不太像弗朗西斯的作风。”

亚瑟点了点头，“我也觉得这个不太合常理，你看这些资料的页码。”阿尔弗雷德看了看那个极小的数字，“中间有缺页——这个资料不全，所以你觉得弗朗西斯可能是见提供资料的人？他有记下来是谁吗？”

“有。艾米丽·琼斯，”亚瑟说，“28岁，女警，上周被她以前逮捕的罪犯报复身亡。”

“你觉得那可能是黑警在背后操控？”阿尔弗雷德说，“那黑警找到剩下的资料了吗？”

“我想没有，所以他们还是留了弗朗西斯的活口，”亚瑟用手指揉了揉太阳穴，“不过笔记还没完，你看后面——”他往后翻了一页，伸到阿尔弗雷德的面前。

笔记本的这一页只写了一个名字：玛格丽特·威廉姆斯。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟两个人看着这个名字，沉默良久。

5

阿尔弗雷德来到了艾米丽租住的公寓。房间还没有租出去，房东太太给他开了门：“这里可没有什么东西留下了，她的叔叔来收拾过了。”

阿尔弗雷德把这件事记了下来，“你知道艾米丽有什么朋友吗？”

房东太太摇了摇头，“我不怎么干涉房客的私事，”然后她对阿尔弗雷德做了一个“请便”的手势。

阿尔弗雷德打量了一下房间。房间显然被收拾过了，私人的衣物、书、照片一样都没有。他走到窗边拉开窗帘，可以看到马路对面的公园里正有几个小孩在打棒球。看来无论这里有什么，都在她叔叔那。

“艾米丽·琼斯是独生女，”亚瑟听完阿尔弗雷德的汇报后说，“她一直和她父母在附近的西恩博格镇生活到18岁。”

“那这个梅格是谁，朋友？”听筒里阿尔弗雷德的声音有点模糊，亚瑟猜测阿尔弗雷德很可能又在边吃东西边打电话。

“明天你去拜访她的叔叔打探一下消息，”亚瑟摇了摇头，懒得在电话里又一次纠正阿尔弗雷德的坏习惯，“我已经联系过了，他说他明天随时欢迎你。”

“我还以为你们老死不相往来了，”阿尔弗雷德突然换了一个话题。亚瑟点起一支烟，“闭嘴，不是谈这个话题的时候。”

阿尔弗雷德早就习惯了亚瑟的口是心非，“你今天去看他了吗？”

“没有，我没有那么多时间，而且他不允许有访客，”亚瑟说。

“你还好吗？毕竟你们半年前大吵一架之后你们就不怎么说话了，但是——”

“看，我一切都好，真是多谢你在百忙之中的关心了，”亚瑟顿了顿，“现在我们能做的只有工作。”

他听到阿尔弗雷德嘟囔了几句。他无视了阿尔弗雷德的话，向他报出了他明天要去的地址，阿尔弗雷德立刻安静下来，亚瑟仿佛可以听到纸笔的沙沙声。他想到他和弗朗西斯刚到杂志社的时候，他们比阿尔弗雷德刚来杂志社时还年轻，是在学长的邀请下来的。他们时常会为采访主题争吵，为稿子内容争吵，但他们决定结婚时整个杂志社都觉得这场婚姻理所应当。在结婚前他们约好，绝对不能把工作上的争执带到平时生活之中。然而随着时间推移，工作在他们的生活中占越来越重要的位置，这个约定摇摇欲坠。在工作上的争执最终转移到生活琐事的矛盾。

在他最终提出来分居一阵子彼此冷静一下时，弗朗西斯正在家里写稿。有点念旧的他喜欢先用纸整理采访稿，纸笔的沙沙声停下来时亚瑟觉得世界都随之静止。

“好吧，我觉得这是我最近第一次赞同你的意见，”弗朗西斯笑着说，“我想冷静一下确实是一件好事。”第二天弗朗西斯就收拾了些东西搬了出去。

“亚瑟？你还在听吗？”阿尔弗雷德的声音让亚瑟回过神来。他甩甩头，让自己暂时忘记这些陈年旧事。现在是全力和阿尔弗雷德调查的时候。他草草应付阿尔弗雷德的问题，然后挂了电话。

那枚婚戒现在正被串在项链上，贴在他的胸口。

6

阿尔弗雷德开着车，很快就到了艾米丽家所在的小镇。天气转凉，他下车时立起了夹克领子。艾米丽的叔叔阿尔伯特站在他家门口等着他。他和所有普通的中老年人一样，胖胖的，头发有点秃。阿尔弗雷德下车后和他握了握手，他的力气很大。

“我几乎是看着艾米丽长大的，”他们走向艾米丽的家，“你看，这是我家，富兰克林家就在这条马路的尽头。”阿尔弗雷德仔细打量着四周，沿路都是普通的独门独户带花园的小宅。他们走到了艾米丽家的门口，草坪有一阵子没人打理了，杂草疯长——大概亚瑟看到的话会疯掉，阿尔弗雷德突然想。

“富兰克林以前是警察，所以我觉得艾米丽也有这个志向。她的母亲玛丽是小学教师，”艾米丽的叔叔说，“艾米丽可没少捣乱。幸好玛丽是个温柔的人。”他打开了房门，阿尔弗雷德闻到了灰尘的味道。“这间房子很久没人打理了吗？”

“是的，毕竟它最近才转到我的名下。艾米丽不常回来，我妻子有时候会来打扫一下。”

阿尔弗雷德走进了客厅，客厅旁是半开放式的厨房和餐厅，有一个后门。他打量了一下，旧沙发已经快要塌了，桌子上满是灰尘，放水果的碟子里空无一物。

“艾米丽有叫梅格的姐妹吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，“堂姐妹？表姐妹？或者是比较要好的女性朋友？”

“她是独生女，”阿尔伯特皱眉，“亲属里好像也没有叫这个名字的。……等等，”他仰起头仔细回想，“好像确实有个叫梅格的女孩子。”

这个回答让阿尔弗雷德有点兴奋，“你记得关于她的任何事情吗？”

“我记得她叫玛格丽特·威廉姆斯。她和我们的亲戚关系很远，”阿尔伯特说，“小时候她的酒鬼老爸喝醉时把她妈妈推下楼梯。她无亲无故的，靠几个亲友接济生活。我记得她还和艾米丽住过一阵子。”

“真的？”阿尔弗雷德眼睛亮了，“你知道她去哪了吗？”

“不清楚，那可是很久以前的事了……我可能有那时候的照片。如果你需要的话我可以现在去找。”

“喔如果可以的话那真是太好了，”阿尔弗雷德看了眼客厅，“要不你先去找？我想再看一看这间房子。我一会儿会回去的。”

阿尔弗雷德看着阿尔伯特出门后轻轻带上了门。他放轻脚步走过门厅，轻轻地上楼，楼上有四个房间，门都关着。他走到了左手边的第二间门口，扭开了门。

一个人几乎要扑上来。阿尔弗雷德侧身一躲，让那个人扑了个空。阿尔弗雷德躲开了对方的出拳，腿猛地一踹他的腹部，看着对方疼得弯腰。阿尔弗雷德走上前去，没想到那个人突然把旁边的椅子扔向了他。阿尔弗雷德下意识地在面前交叉手臂挡住了椅子，当他放下手臂时眼前已经没人了。

阿尔弗雷德追着他下了楼到了厨房。那个人冲出厨房后门，朝停在附近的车跑去。而阿尔弗雷德脚还没来得及踏出后门，右手手腕就被一只手拉住了。他下意识地转身，右手反手一扭抓住了对方的手臂。对方的手臂很细。他用力一拉，对方一个踉跄差点摔在他身上。这时他才看清楚对方长什么样：红棕色的长发，蓝紫色的眼睛，戴着一副眼镜——

“梅格？你怎么在这？”这时他才意识到了事情始末，“……玛格丽特·威廉姆斯？”

梅格穿着深蓝色牛仔裤和红色的连帽卫衣。她有些紧张地盯着阿尔弗雷德的右手，阿尔弗雷德连忙松开她。

“你怎么在这？”阿尔弗雷德说。

“我有些东西想给你，”梅格说，“我打电话到你的办公室，他们说你外出采访了，我就来碰碰运气。”

“你猜的倒是挺准的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“刚刚那个人是谁？”

“我不知道，”梅格说，“他比我晚来半小时。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，大概是遇到了来调查的黑警，“你有什么东西想给我？”

梅格穿过客厅又重新上了二楼，阿尔弗雷德跟在她后面。她走进阿尔弗雷德刚刚走进的房间。阿尔弗雷德现在才有机会重新打量它：白墙上贴着橙色的棒球队海报，天蓝色的窗帘呼应着海蓝色的床铺。窗前的书桌上堆着几本书，书柜的玻璃门上贴着几张照片。阿尔弗雷德走近看，发现照片里都是高中时的艾米丽。

梅格从口袋里掏出一个信封。她打开信封口，从中抽出一张署名为“艾米丽”的字条：“不要联系我，不要到我家，不要找任何我可能认识的人，会有一个叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的记者来联系你，不要报警！”

“现在你大概要听一下我的故事了。”梅格坐在床上，阿尔弗雷德则把书桌前的椅子搬了过来，坐在她的对面。


	3. Chapter 3

7

三年前的一个夜晚，梅格刚刚上班。她穿上护士服，戴好帽子，走到了急诊室。今天她将负责急诊夜班的工作。她刚刚为一个高烧的孩子测好体温，就有一个同事来喊她：“梅格，来了一个刀伤的病人，你先帮她止下血。”

梅格拿着急救箱匆匆跑过去，看到病人的前臂全是血。病人在肘窝处垫了一团领带，屈着关节。梅格专心给她清理伤口时，突然听到那人说：“梅格·威廉姆斯？”

梅格吓了一跳，抬起头，看到了一个熟悉的人：“……艾米丽？！”

失散的两姐妹就这样巧遇了。她们交换了电话号码。由于工作的关系，她们见面的机会并不多。不过梅格有空时会到艾米丽家附近的公园看艾米丽教其他小孩打棒球，而艾米丽也会尽量抽空和她去看场电影（虽然总是随着艾米丽的喜好看好莱坞大片）。对于内向的梅格来说，艾米丽的出现改变了她的生活。普通的日子也有了令人期待令人欣喜的时刻。

然而在一个月前，艾米丽打来一个奇怪的电话。

“听着，”艾米丽的声音和平时不太一样，“我最近有点事，你不要联系我也不要来我家。”

“怎么了？你惹麻烦了？”

“不是，”艾米丽笑了一声，“我可不是小时候的样子啦。别担心，没有heroine解决不了的问题。”

艾米丽挂了电话。担忧与恐惧的感觉在梅格的胃里翻滚。她按照约定没有联系艾米丽。三周之后，她就收到了这封信，还在电视上看到了艾米丽的死讯。

“看，还有一把钥匙，”梅格从信封里掏出一把金色的黄铜钥匙，放到阿尔弗雷德手中，“这大概就是艾米丽拼死要保护的东西。”阿尔弗雷德看着那把钥匙，“那天晚上就是你和弗朗西斯约了见面？”

“没错。我本来……但是在波诺弗瓦先生劝说下我决定还是见他一面。不过我那天上班时突然来了个重病病人，所以去晚了，”梅格的眼圈有点红，“艾米丽一定是知道波诺弗瓦先生也可能被盯上了，才把它先交给我。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头。他小心地把钥匙放在夹克里面的口袋里，“我不会辜负他们的。”

他们都站了起来，“可能他还会在这附近，”阿尔弗雷德掏出一顶棒球帽戴在梅格的头上，“你的发色太显眼了，稍微挡一挡。”

梅格笑了，“从来没人说我显眼。”

阿尔弗雷德正了正她头上的帽子，“那是因为他们没有用心看。”他从口袋里掏出一张名片塞到梅格手里。

“我已经有一张了。”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，然后掏出一支原子笔：“不，这是让你留张名片给我。”

阿尔弗雷德出门，绕着房子转了一圈，仔细看了看周围，没有发现什么可疑人物。他朝梅格点点头，梅格从后门出了门，阿尔弗雷德就靠在墙上目送着她走到公交车站。他看到她上了一辆车后才走回阿尔伯特的房子。

“你花了好长的时间，”阿尔伯特把他迎进门，“正巧有两位警察也来调查艾米丽的事情。”

阿尔弗雷德感觉脊背有一阵寒意。他走进客厅，看到两个警察坐在沙发上喝茶，而相册正摊放在桌子的正中间。

那一页正是艾米丽和梅格的合照。

8

“我把事情都毁了，”阿尔弗雷德挂上蓝牙耳机，边开车边给亚瑟打电话，“我查到线人是谁了——但我可能也暴露她的身份了——”

他听到亚瑟在电话的另一边骂了一句脏话。阿尔弗雷德心急地猛踩油门，“线索只有一把钥匙和钥匙上的编号。照片发给你了。你能认出来是哪里的柜子吗？”

“像是火车站储物柜的钥匙，”亚瑟说，“我去查。”

阿尔弗雷德几乎是飙车回了市内。他停在杂志社门口，亚瑟正站在那里。“他们可能会冲梅格去，”阿尔弗雷德急匆匆地打开车门，把信封塞给他，“东西交给你了，我要赶过去。”

“小心！”亚瑟朝他喊，但车已经直接开走了。

阿尔弗雷德在车上给梅格打电话，但没人接听。那个“嘟嘟”声让阿尔弗雷德内心发慌。

“看，都怪你的姐妹像只狗一样四处乱嗅，还有那个愚蠢的记者，我们才能找到你，”梅格回到家正准备开门时，她听到身后有人这么说，吓得她钥匙掉在了地上。她眼睛瞪得大大的，回头，看到两个穿着西装的人拿着枪对着她。

“现在让我们来聊一聊，亲爱的艾米丽把她的情报藏到哪里去了吧。”他们脸上的微笑让梅格打起了冷颤。

阿尔弗雷德来到梅格留下的地址，那是一间三层的公寓。他正好看有一位老太太开门出来，他趁着门开了溜进去，一步跨两层阶梯，跑上了三楼。他在302门前敲门。

“梅格？”他敲了三次，“你在吗？”

门突然猛地打开，一支枪顶在阿尔弗雷德的脑袋上，“正打算找你呢，琼斯先生，你倒是印证了我们的猜测。介意和我们聊一聊吗？”

阿尔弗雷德看到梅格坐在椅子上。她看着阿尔弗雷德，蓝紫色的眼睛睁得大大的，眼里还稍微带着泪。阿尔弗雷德举起双手顺从地走进房间，不忘对梅格微笑。

“你可是一个令人印象深刻的记者，”那个人说，“你的朋友弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦和她的姐妹艾米丽·琼斯两个人挖得太深了，所以自找苦果。现在，如果你们不想像他们一样的话，告诉我，他们的资料在哪？”

梅格咬着嘴唇不回答。阿尔弗雷德仔细打量着那两个人。气氛有点紧张。当那两个人打算再说些什么时，阿尔弗雷德的兜里突然响起了The Avengers的曲调。

“介意我接个电话吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“手机就在我的夹克内袋。”

拿枪指着他的人朝他走过去，阿尔弗雷德对他挑眉示意。那个人拉开阿尔弗雷德的夹克拉链，手机放在了阿尔弗雷德的右边口袋，那人顺手左手接过右手手上的枪，用右手掏手机。就在他换的这一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德突然抓住他的左手朝另外一个人开了一枪。

梅格惊呼了一声，子弹打到了那个人的右肩，他手一松枪便掉到地上。梅格立刻把枪捡起来对着他，手还在颤抖。阿尔弗雷德用左手手肘猛击他面前的人的脸。他对面的人退了两步，阿尔弗雷德上来一拳猛击他的太阳穴，那个人便摔倒在地上了。阿尔弗雷德捡起枪，代替梅格看管剩下的那一个人。他接了电话。

“那个钥匙确实是火车站储物柜的钥匙，”亚瑟说，“我拿到剩下的资料了，内容绝对超乎你的想象。”

“你赶紧让基尔伯特和你一起将资料交给可靠的人，这帮人盯上你就麻烦了，”阿尔弗雷德歪头想了想，“对了，能叫基尔找一个靠谱的警察来这个地址吗？我现在在这里有两个小麻烦。”

他挂了电话之后看到梅格站在旁边将枪递给他。阿尔弗雷德接过她手中的枪，“我们找到了，”他说，“你的姐妹的愿望达成了。”

他看到梅格眼圈有点发红。

9

第二天，所有新闻媒体的头版头条都是“警察内部腐败曝光，FBI介入调查”。弗朗西斯的案子的调查组全换了，案件的疑点重新浮出水面：指纹、火药残留、LSD来源，旧证人翻供，新证人出现，一切都指向最后的真相。

警车把弗朗西斯送回家时亚瑟正双手插在口袋里，站在门口等着。家门口站着一圈记者，但他们碍于亚瑟的面子没敢围上去问。警车停在了家门口，基尔伯特下车给弗朗西斯开门。亚瑟眯着眼看弗朗西斯。他的头发长了些，颧骨更加突出了。他穿着一件蓝色的风衣，和他鸢尾色的眼睛很相称。记者们围了上来，话筒伸到弗朗西斯面前，一堆问题像连珠炮一样朝他袭来。弗朗西斯微笑着朝他们摆摆手，努力从人群之间挤过去。人群给他让了一条缝，他钻了过去，看到亚瑟朝他走过来。

“我回来了。”弗朗西斯站在亚瑟面前，脸上带着微笑。亚瑟站在他面前，凝视着他。

“呃……你可能还在生我的气，”弗朗西斯说，“我想我们还是得坐下来好好谈谈。半年了，我们十八岁时认识，二十八岁时决定结婚，”他直视着亚瑟，“今年我们都该三十五了。工作上的争吵不是爱情的坟墓。”

亚瑟向前跨了一步，弗朗西斯立刻闭上眼睛，“好吧，别打脸。”出乎意料的是亚瑟抱住了他，头埋在他肩膀上，“欢迎回来。”

弗朗西斯睁开了眼，偏了偏头，看到的是亚瑟沙金色的头发。“我以为你会一拳打过来。”

“我可不想在众目睽睽之下留下犯《反家暴法》的把柄，”他吻了吻弗朗西斯的脸颊。弗朗西斯看到亚瑟微红的耳朵，伸手揉了揉亚瑟的短发。

梅格收拾着家里的东西的时候，有人在敲门。梅格从猫眼往外看，看到阿尔弗雷德微笑着站在门外。

“我来帮忙了，”他说，“听说你要搬家，你一个人一定不太容易。”

梅格让他进门，“还好，其实我一直都是一个人的。”

阿尔弗雷德走进门，“如果你需要帮忙的话，记得打电话给我。”梅格看着阿尔弗雷德轻松地把她塞在高柜子上的箱子搬了下来，笑了起来，“好啊。也许我要请你喝杯咖啡。”

之后阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯把这件事写成新闻登在杂志上，那一刊发行量比平时增了一倍多，杂志社还重印了一次。写完稿后弗朗西斯和亚瑟一齐度假去了。阿尔弗雷德则继续为下一篇报道奔波，但他时不时会去和梅格聊聊天。

时间推移，秘密会被揭穿，矛盾会被消融，唯有爱与真实可为永恒。


End file.
